Scenes cut from Star Wars
This is a partial list of scenes (some filmed, some merely considered) that weren't included in any film version of either the original trilogy or the prequels. Some were cut due to time constraints, while others simply didn't fit into the overall flow of the story, though some fans hope that their favorite scenes will someday be included in a later edition of one of the films. Though it had been rumored that deleted scenes from all of the films of the series would be featured in the 2007 Star Wars Saga Boxed Set (which would most likely have included all six films and more special features), the year came and went and no such set was released. It would not be until the 2011 Blu-Ray release that this would happen. ''The Phantom Menace'' * Extended Podrace grid sequence, the Complete Podrace grid sequence. (DVD scene) * Extended Lap 2 sequence. (DVD scene) * Jar Jar becoming disoriented, being flung onto the walls, and tumbling numerous times in the Skiff's lower level. * Jar Jar juggling equipment in Watto's shop. * Extended scenes from Watto's Junkyard. * When the "Ambassadors", Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, are led into the Trade Federation Conference Room at the beginning of the film, there are some exotic bird-like creatures singing in a cage near the door. When the Jedi notice the room is filling with deadly gas, the bird-like creatures drop dead in their cage as a visual cue that danger is literally in the air. ("Pylat Birds") * R2-D2 shows that he has booster rockets.http://www.starwarz.com/tbone/index.php?categoryid=12&p2_articleid=179 (this idea would later be shown in Episodes II and III.) * Scenes showcasing Anakin Skywalker's pre-cognitive powers. * Padmé waking Anakin the morning of the podrace. (DVD scene) * Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar escape their sub before it goes over a water fall. (DVD scene) * After saying farewell to Jira and giving her some credits, Qui-Gon and Anakin break into a run after they destroy Darth Maul's probe droids following them, thus explaining why they are running to the ship in the original version. (DVD scene) * Anakin has a fight with Greedo. (DVD scene) * The Neimoidians escort Darth Maul on Naboo. (DVD scene) * Extended fight with Darth Maul on Tatooine, including Darth Maul jumping onto the ship's platform with Qui-Gon before falling off. *Extended lightsaber duel in Theed Generator Complex * Numerous shots were cut from the end battle. (Many of these can be briefly seen during some of the DVD documentaries.) (NOTE: Most of these scenes made it to the novelization.) File:The Waterfall Sequence.JPG|The Waterfall Sequence File:Dawn Before the Podrace.JPG|Dawn Before the Podrace File:Complete Podrace Grid Sequence.JPG|Complete Podrace Grid Sequence File:Extended Podrace Lap Two.JPG|Extended Podrace Grid Sequence File:Anakin vs Greedo.png|Anakin's Scuffle With Greedo File:Farewell to Jira.JPG|Farewell to Jira ''Attack of the Clones'' *Obi-Wan has the Kamino saberdart analyzed in the Analysis Rooms in the Jedi Temple. (DVD scene) *Obi-Wan and Jocasta Nu discuss Count Dooku and the Lost Twenty. *Obi-Wan and Mace discuss the mystery of the missing data on Kamino and Anakin's ability to protect Padmé while Obi-Wan boards his Jedi starfighter. (This was dropped altogether and instead was combined with a discussion between Obi-Wan and Yoda; thus Mace, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are discussing it all together.) (DVD scene) *Extended arrival of Anakin and Padmé on Naboo.(DVD scene) *On Naboo, Padmé introduces Anakin to her family at her Naboo villa. (DVD scene) *Padmé shows Anakin her bedroom, which has holographic images of her humanitarian work. (DVD scene) *On Tatooine, while Anakin is searching for his mother, Padmé finds a box of 3PO coverings, and at C-3PO's request, puts his coverings on. Lucas decided this took too much away from the main plot and re-shot earlier scenes involving C-3PO to have him covered from the start. (Apparently this scene was taken out relatively late, as Hasbro released a C-3PO action figure that included a box of parts to complete him. Ultimately, C-3PO would not get gold plates until the day Anakin was knighted.) *Anakin and Padmé are brought before Count Dooku, Jango Fett, and Poggle the Lesser requesting Obi-Wan's release. Dooku says he cannot do so unless Naboo joins the Separatist movement, giving reasons for why he is forming the new government. (DVD scene) *Padmé and Anakin are put on trial by Poggle the Lesser, who finds them guilty. (After the scene where they go before Count Dooku was dropped, this scene didn't make much sense and was dropped as well.) (DVD scene) *The Jedi attack the Droid Control Ship: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon and several other Jedi find one of the landed Droid Control Ships and deactivate the battle droids, only to find that since Episode I, the droids have had an independent backup system. *NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers run over clones during the Battle of Geonosis. File:Padme Addresses the Senate.JPG|Padmé forcefully objects to the Senate's plans to create an army to fight against the Separatist movement. File:Jedi Temple Analysis Room.JPG|Jedi Temple Analysis Room File:Obi-Wan and Mace-Jedi Landing Platform.JPG|Obi-Wan and Mace: Jedi Landing Platform File:Extended Arrival on Naboo.JPG|Extended Arrival on Naboo File:Padme's Parent's House.JPG|Padmé's Parents' House File:Padme's Bedroom.JPG|Padmé's Bedroom File:Jango-Count.JPG|Dooku Interrogates Padmé File:Anakin and Padme on Trial.jpg|Anakin and Padmé on Trial File:AOTC_droid_ship_cut_scene_0001.jpg|Jedi Attack Droid Control Ship The Clone Wars * Through the Tanks. Skywalker and Ahsoka make their way past tanks using the crate, briefly losing it.(DVD scene) * Rancor Pit. Skywalker, Rotta and Ahsoka are then confronted by Ventress and her battle droids. As she approaches them, R2 activates a trap door where everyone drops down into a cave. Skywalker then duels Ventress while Ahsoka and Rotta cut the droids down. Ahsoka then finds a way out, but unleashes a Rancor. Skywalker and Ventress then fight on top of the Ranco until Ahsoka stabs it between the eyes, resulting in the Rancor sitting on Ventress. R2 then takes out the last battle droid and they leave. Ventress then stings the Rancor, making it jump up.(DVD scene) * Platform Droid Fight. '''Skywalker then calls for a gunship. However, as it makes it's landing, it is shot down and a vulture droid attacks. Ahsoka and Skywalker then fight the vulture droid until Skywalker cuts off it's head.(DVD scene) * '''Cargo Bay. As Skywalker, Ahsoka, and Rotta make their escape aboard the ''Twilight'', ''Skywalker orders Ahsoka to empty the cargo bay. Ahsoka then goes back there where she falls out but it able to hold onto a cable. The cargo then destroys several vulture droids. As Ahsoka returns to the cockpit, Skywalker tells her that the bay doors were in front of her.(DVD scene) ''Revenge of the Sith *'General Grievous Executes a Jedi'. The scene starts out when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi round a corner in the Invisible Hand and find Jedi General Shaak Ti being held hostage by General Grievous and a large number of battle droids. Anakin and Obi-Wan are quickly surrounded by battle droids and General Grievous pretends to show mercy to Shaak Ti, then he suddenly kills her with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi draw their lightsabers and slice a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fall down into a Separatist fuel tank, the surrounding battle droids proceed to take aim, but the experienced Separatist commander orders his troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. B2 super battle droids follow the Jedi, but are unable to stop them from escaping. The fuel rises to an overload discharge spark gap and the section of the ship explodes. This scene was left in in "Lego Star Wars:The Video Game" however Shaak Ti is not present and the generator room is not flooded.This scene is the only deleted scene to appear on the DVD but not considered to be canon due to Shaak Ti's appearance in the final film, as well as ''The Force Unleashed multimedia project. The April 2014 Canon Reboot, however, can result in a new story regarding Shaak Ti'' *Extended duel with Count Dooku, including a scene where after Obi-Wan remarks "You won't get away this time, Dooku.", Dooku responds by igniting his lightsaber and saying "Just because there are two of you, do not assume you have the advantage." The short scene where this line is heard is seen in the Episode III video game. *Rebel Alliance subplot - Three scenes featuring Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Padmé Amidala, and other senators as they discuss the situation in the Senate and Palpatine's rise to power, and eventually establish the Rebel Alliance. **1.("A Stirring in the Senate" is included as a deleted scene on the Special Features DVD) **2.("Seeds of Rebellion" is included as a deleted scene on the Special Features DVD) **3.The senators present the petition to Palpatine and Anakin, who is acting as his personal bodyguard. ("Confronting the Chancellor" is included as a deleted scene on the Special Features DVD) *Dialogue between Aayla Secura and Commander Bly, Plo Koon and Jag *Chasing the General *Crazy Yoda and a Wookiee ambush *Extended duel between Obi-wan and Anakin which shows why at one point in the movie Anakin is missing his lightsaber, Obi-wan at one point uses it along with his own. *The Naboo star skiff shown flying off from Mustafar to Polis Massa (this scene was featured in the teaser trailer). *Yoda arrives on Dagobah in the final montage.("Yoda Exiled to Dagobah" is included as a deleted scene on the Special Features DVD & in the UK theatrical release) *Obi-Wan Kenobi enters an Utapau Dragon Pen and selects Boga from several other Varactyls. His ride to Grievous' hangar is extended, and when the IG-100 MagnaGuards attack Obi-Wan, he fights them shortly and then crushes them with a section of the ceiling. *Extended Order 66 and Temple Purge shots, and others, in which the deaths of Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli, Whie, Bene, Cin Drallig, and Shaak Ti are seen. In this cut version of Shaak Ti's death, Darth Vader enters the meditation chamber in which she's concentrating and proceeds to stab her in the back. *After being shot down by his troops, Obi-Wan evades a Nos monster in the depths of Utapau. The Nos Monster attacks several Republic seeker droids, while Obi-Wan sneaks past some baby Nos Monsters. ("The Nos Monster") This scene appears in the novelization only. *When Obi-Wan and Yoda arrive at the Jedi Temple they find a group of clone troopers disguised as Jedi waiting outside. The two Jedi aren't fooled though and kill them all. (There is a similar situation in Lego Star Wars The Videogame) In the final movie, a reworked version of the scene appears, with the disguised clones being replaced by regular 501st Legion troopers, and with the short dialogue between the clones and Obi-Wan and Yoda being ommitted, instead going straight to the Jedi killing the clones. ("Clone Jedi" is included as a production photo on the Special Features DVD) *Extended Separatist Slaughter, in which Wat Tambor is seen being killed by Darth Vader. *Qui-Gon Jinn speaks to Yoda, who names himself Qui-Gon's apprentice. File:Grievous Slaughters a Jedi.JPG|Grievous Executes Shaak Ti File:Sithdelscener1pic2.jpg|A Stirring in the Senate File:Seeds of Rebellion.JPG|Seeds of Rebellion File:Confronting the Chancellor.JPG|Confronting the Chancellor File:A Plot to Destroy the Jedi.jpg|A Plot to Destroy the Jedi? File:Clone in Jedi disguise.jpg|A clone trooper in Jedi disguise File:Away from Mustafar.JPG|Away from Mustafar File:Theta at Coruscant.JPG|Arriving at Coruscant File:Exiled to Dagobah.JPG|Exiled to Dagobah File:YodaLandsonDagobah.jpg|Yoda leaving his escape pod ''A New Hope'' Luke in the Desert Luke Skywalker is in the Tatooine desert repairing a moisture vaporator, assisted by a WED Treadwell repair droid, when he notices shining objects in the sky. With his macrobinoculars Luke sees two ships engaged in combat beyond the atmosphere. He jumps into his landspeeder. The malfunctioning Treadwell blows a fuse and is unable to follow. Luke speeds off into the desert to find his friends. Where it was cut The scene originally occurred after the Tantive IV is boarded, just before the first appearance in the film of Darth Vader. Other appearances *Star Wars "Lost Cut" *''Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker'' 1977 novelization *''The Marvel Comics adaptation'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *pre-release publicity photographs, bubblegum cards *''Behind The Magic'' CD ROM (1998)- silent, monochrome video, degraded quality *online from a variety of fan websites *Star Wars Radio Drama (Visual\Hearing only) *Star Wars (Blu-ray) It is thought that there is no longer any clear footage of this scene available. Existing footage has been degraded by poor film storage conditions over the years. Nonetheless, the scene was restored somewhat in the blu-ray edition. Why it was cut Before the film was cut, this was the audience's first sight of the young Luke Skywalker, much earlier than in the final cut. It was removed along with subsequent scenes of Luke and his friends in Anchorhead. George Lucas had originally written the scenes and shot them at the suggestion of his industry friends who thought that audiences wouldn't understand the story strictly being told from a droid's point of view. Upon realizing that the story was really about the droids' adventures and it was them leading things to Luke and Obi-Wan, etc. Lucas took the footage out. Tosche Station Luke's landspeeder races into the town of Anchorhead, nearly running over an old woman. Luke rushes into Tosche Station excitedly telling his friends about the battle above their planet. He is overjoyed to be reunited with his friend Biggs Darklighter who is on planet leave from the Academy. Deak, Windy, Camie, Fixer and Biggs all follow Luke outside to see the battle with Luke's macrobinoculars. The battle appears to have ended and Luke's friends ridicule him for making it all up. Where it was cut This scene was to come just after R2-D2 and C-3PO eject from the Tantive IV in an escape pod, and before the scene where Princess Leia is led captive before Darth Vader. Other appearances *Star Wars "Lost Cut" *''Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker'' 1977 novelization *''The Marvel Comics adaptation'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *pre-release publicity photographs *shown in 1998 at San Diego Comic Con *''Behind The Magic'' CD ROM (1998)- video, degraded quality *online from a variety of fan websites *''Star Wars'' radio adaptation (1981) *Star Wars (Blu-ray) Why it was cut This scene establishes Luke's difficult relationships with his peers, and gives a picture of life on Tatooine. Storyline pacing may have been the deciding factor, but it should also be borne in mind that after Lucas's first screening of the rough cut of Star Wars in 1977, a fellow film-maker jokingly accused him of producing "American Graffiti in space". This jibe probably influenced Lucas to cut the scenes set in Anchorhead. The sequence where Luke nearly runs down an old woman was an effects shot that was never completed. Luke and Biggs This scene is a conversation between Luke and his oldest friend, Biggs Darklighter. Biggs has left Tatooine and is on planet leave from the Imperial Academy where he is training to be a space pilot. Luke's envy of Biggs's success conflicts with his duty to his uncle and his reasons for remaining on Tatooine. Biggs quietly tells Luke that he has decided to join the Rebellion against the Empire. In a tense and emotional conversation, the two young men say their final farewells. Where it was cut This scene was to come in between the scene where C-3PO spots a distant Jawa sandcrawler in the desert, and the capture R2-D2 by the Jawas in the canyon. Other appearances *Star Wars "Lost Cut" *''Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker'' 1977 novelization *''The Marvel Comics adaptation'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *pre-release publicity photographs *shown in 1998 at San Diego Comic Con *''Behind The Magic'' CD ROM (1998) - video, degraded quality *online from a variety of fan websites *''Star Wars'' radio adaptation (1981) *Star Wars (Blu-ray) Why it was cut The Luke and Biggs sequence was part of the whole Anchorhead back-story on Tatooine, and was cut along with the other early scenes on Tatooine probably for reasons of story pacing. Vader and Chief Bast In this short scene, Darth Vader and Chief Bast walk along a corridor on the Death Star. Bast reports that the search for the missing droids has extended to Mos Eisley spaceport. Vader observes that Princess Leia is resisting interrogation, and Bast boldly criticizes Tarkin's plan to break her as "foolish." Where it was cut The scene would have appeared between the scene where Han Solo encounters Jabba the Hutt in Docking Bay 94 (also cut), and the scene where Luke and Ben find the Millennium Falcon in Docking Bay 94. Other appearances *Star Wars "Lost Cut" *''Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker'' 1977 novelization *''The Marvel Comics adaptation'' *pre-release publicity photographs *stills used on bubblegum cards *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (footage redubbed) *Star Wars (Blu-ray) Why it was cut Probably for reasons of time. The scene adds little to the plot. The Search for Artoo R2-D2 has absconded from his new master, Luke Skywalker. Early in the morning, Luke and Threepio rush off in the landspeeder to search for Artoo, with Threepio driving the landspeeder. They talk about Artoo, Ben Kenobi, and how angry Uncle Owen is going to be. Where it was cut The scene belongs at the start of the sequence where Luke and Threepio search for Artoo, before the attack of the Tusken Raiders. The moment was scored with a light version of Luke's theme; the music can be heard at the beginning of the cue "Land of the Sand People" on the original LP and CD configurations, or "Landspeeder Search" in the Special Edition album. Other appearances *Star Wars "Lost Cut" *''Star Wars'' radio adaptation (1981) Why it was cut Before the days of CGI, scenes like this landspeeder cockpit sequence had to be filmed against a rear-projection screen. The scene was dropped due to poor quality. Luke's Poncho There are many short alternate takes throughout Star Wars where Luke appears in his poncho: Luke in the desert, in the Tusken Raiders' canyon, Luke finding the destroyed homestead, and in the hangar on Yavin 4. The only poncho scenes that made the final cut were in Docking Bay 94, on the Millennium Falcon flight from the Death Star, and on arrival on Yavin 4. Where it was cut Throughout the film. Other appearances * stills, bubblegum cards Why it was cut There are no explanations, except speculation about continuity between shots. The Lost Cut The first edit of Star Wars was the work of John Jympson, not by George Lucas. This rough cut contained a lot of alternate takes that were not used in the final version of the film, plus several scenes that were subsequently cut (detailed above). Other appearances *''Behind The Magic'' CD ROM (1998) - monochrome footage of the Cantina, Luke & Biggs *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' (the "Life On Tatooine" segment of the program) Why it was cut George Lucas decided to reedit the whole film to give it a faster pace. Other cut scenes Other cut scenes from Episode IV include: *Luke and Ben Spend the Night at Bestine. *A "Lost Cut" exists. This "Lost Cut" contained all the footage that George Lucas had shot up to that point, as well as on-set sound effects and a different opening. Aside from the small amount of still photos that have surfaced, very few people have seen it. It has since deteriorated to black and white, but an article about it was published in Star Wars Insider 41. *A patron of the Cantina leaves and reports them to the Stormtroopers. The camera follows him out of the Cantina. He can briefly be seen just before an optical wipe and then immediately outside talking to the Stormtroopers as C-3PO says "I don't like the look of this". *Luke is seen haggling over the price he gets for his landspeeder for a little longer than is shown in the film. *A shot of a hidden gun on the Millennium Falcon shooting at Stormtroopers was cut. This shot was later used on The Empire Strikes Back in the scene where Leia, Chewbacca, Lando and the Droids reach the Millennium Falcon on Bespin. *The scene between Biggs and Luke in the rebel hangar bay lasts longer, involving Red leader speaking of knowing Luke's father. *There was an additional rebel pilot, known as John D. He is killed shortly after making his first kill. His death still exists on film, with this single line "I'm hit!". *A scene within the Death Star where Luke, Han, and Leia are fighting against Stormtroopers. They are trapped against a locked blast door as R2-D2 attempts to open it. The Center of the room is a circular pit from which Stormtroopers are seen falling in as they are shot trying to cross with the use of grappling hooks. The scene in question has never surfaced online or in any other media, except for Roger Ebert's "Microsoft Cinemania". MS Cinemania was a DOS based Multimedia CD-ROM Movie Encyclopedia, released in the early 90s. * Also included on Roger Ebert's Microsoft Cinemania was a rare fight scene between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader with the use of the original unrotoscoped lightsaber NOTE: Most of the above mentioned Scenes made it into the Star Wars Radio Drama File:EP4 luke watching battle.jpg|Luke watching the space battle File:Anchorhead-old-woman.jpg|Old woman shouting after Luke File:EP4 luke biggs talking.jpg|Biggs and Luke talking File:LukeBiggs2-MOSW.png|Luke says farewell to Biggs File:LukeMoistureVaporator-MOSW.png|Luke next to a moisture vaporator File:SearchForArtoo-MOSW.png|Piloting the speeder File:Luke poncho2.jpg|Luke wearing his poncho File:LostCutStiltMonster-MOSW.png|A creature at Mos Eisley File:Camie fixer luke biggs1.jpg|Watching the skies of Tatooine File:Vader Bast.jpg|Bast telling Vader about Mos Eisley File:Jenny.jpg|Han in the cantina ''The Empire Strikes Back'' *While fleeing Imperial troops, Han suggests they take a shortcut through a room that has a sign on it. Leia tells him "that's where they keep those creatures" (the wampas). They run off and C-3PO tears off the warning sign, hoping the troops will mistake it for another room. This last part appeared in the film's original trailer. *Wampa attack on Echo base *Dead Tauntauns *Bacta Tank *Wampa Attack *Wampa Trap *Bacta Mask *Luke and Leia's kiss http://www.starwarz.com/tbone/index.php?categoryid=10&p2_articleid=404 *General Veers' "Death" (the character later appears in EU stories, though the accident which could have resulted in his death is discussed as though the scene had taken place) *Troops Meet Wampas *Alternate scene between Han and Leia on Bespin with kiss ("You should wear girls' clothes all the time.") *A scene in which Lobot has dialogue *Lobot being captured by stormtroopers to be killed *Luke's Rescue *Additional shots of Derek Klivian and his "death" File:Wampas infiltrate top.jpg|2-1B attends to the dead tauntaun. File:Luke gunner 01.jpg|Luke Skywalker mans a heavy artillery weapon against the attacking wampas. File:Wampa attack top.jpg|R2-D2 escapes a wampa. File:BattleOfHoth deletedscene.jpg|Luke Skywalker returns to Echo Base amidst the wreckage of battle. File:Wampa-3PO.JPG|C-3PO sets a trap for pursuing snowtroopers, leading them into a wampa holding pen in Echo Base. File:Wampa pen top.jpg|The pursuing snowtroopers enter the wampa pen. ''Return of the Jedi'' *Luke's original introduction. At Celebration V in Orlando, Fla, on Aug. 14, 2010, Mark Hamill and George Lucas screened a deleted scene of Luke tinkering his new lightsaber. The scene has been included as an extra in the fall 2011 Blu-Ray release of the movie series. *Rancor Pit Grate *Barge Fight between Ree-Yees and Saelt Marae with C-3PO translating. *The Sandstorm: Right after Jabba's Sail Barge blows up, Luke, Han, Leia, Lando, and the droids go back to the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-wing (both of which are in the middle of a sand storm). Han thanks Luke for saving him and Luke explains to his friends that he has to go back to Dagobah. *Ben's Monologue *Jerjerrod *Darth Vader Force chokes Moff Jerjerrod to get into the Emperor's throne room. *Darth Vader lands in the Death Star docking bay with Luke, taking him to the Emperor. (this outtake was partially restored and placed in the special edition of The Empire Strikes Back, having Vader land in the Executor. Moff Jerjerrod can be seen in the new footage and is mouthing his dialogue from ROTJ.) *Extended Emperor's Arrival scene - a few frames from his arrival were cut when the Emperor arrives on the Death Star. These frames can be found on T-bone's Star Wars Universe website. *Endor Battle - General Crix Madine was to have scenes aboard a Mon Calamari ship during the final battle. These scenes were filmed. Actor Dermot Crowley claims to have spent a few extra days filming in a moving chair shouting things such as "Fire!". There are cut shots of rebel gunners aboard the Millennium Falcon. It was rumored that the B-Wing fighters would be given more to do during the battle in the Special Editions. These scenes have apparently been held back for a future release. *Jerjerrod Subplot - Several scenes focusing on Moff Jerjerrod during the Battle of Endor were filmed but ended up cut due to time constraints: In these scenes, Palpatine orders for Jerjerrod to fire the Death Star's superlaser at Endor in the event that the Rebels managed to capture or otherwise deactivate the shield generator. Afterwards, upon learning of the shield's deactivation, Jerjerrod reluctantly carries out his command and orders to scramble fighters to prevent Red and Gold Squadrons from accessing the reactor core. (These scenes were eventually restored in the blu-ray edition). *An additional battle in the shield bunker, where Han and the Rebels encounter a squad of stormtroopers outside the control room. This scene was later used as gameplay in the "Triumph of the Rebellion" mission in Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. *The Return of the Jedi Edit Droid Laserdisc featured a silent 59 seconds of R2-D2 repairing Luke's X-Wing on Dagobah and about 29 minutes of Frank Oz being fed lines as Yoda.Long Lost LaserDisc Found, Features Behind-The-Scenes Star Wars Footage File:EP6 Tatooine sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm on Tatooine File:Sandstorm deletedscene.jpg|Parting ways in the storm File:MoffJerjerrodGreetsVader.jpg|Moff Jerjerrod greets Vader File:MonCal pilot deleted.png|The Mon Calamari pilot File:SullustanPilot-ROTJCut.png|The Sullustan pilot File:LadyPilot.jpg|The Human femaile pilot External links *http://www.starwarz.com/deletedmagic *Cut Scenes Section of "T'bone's Star Wars Universe" Notes and references Category:Films Category:Real-world lists